My Heroine
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Michelle Torres is a new student to Tribeca Prep from Iowa. Alex Russo is an okay student, but when it comes to English, it is a different story. Feeling protected around the black hair girl, Michelle feels like Alex is her heroine and protector in many ways. Will Alex be that person for Michelle or reject her feelings? P.S: Abuse and Malex.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Russo is seventeen and a rocker chick. She has twin little brothers, Justin and Max. They are ten. They are wizards, kind of like _Harry Potter_. Alex and Justin are the nerds in the family. Justin is obsessed with magic, while Alex is obsessed with English class in school. Max, however, is part prankster, just like Alex.

Alex may not show it, but from time to time, she actually likes school and wizard lessons. But when they get in the way of reading a good book, she doesn't like them so much.

Sleeping in, like normal, Alex hides her head under her pillows to block the noise of her brothers running up and down the stairs playing. Her door is closed all of the time when she is busy or just sleeping.

Her family are well aware that Alex is a lesbian. Her best friends; Harper, Nate and Jason are all in the knowing. Alex doesn't hide it, she's open about it.

Hearing her phone go off, Alex groans and grabs it blindly. Pulling it under her pillows, Alex opens her eyes and waits to get used to the light that comes from it. Finding out it is eight-thirty, Alex fake cries. Time for school.

Slowly getting up as her mother, Theresa walks in, she groans again.

"Nate and Jason are here with Harper." Theresa informs her.

"Goodie." Alex yawns. None of her friends, besides Harper, knows she is a wizard along with her brothers. Harper lives with them when her parents are gone away, but when they aren't, Harper lives at home.

Harper has been on a few adventures with Alex when Alex and Justin clean up after other wizards like Stevie and Felix. Or even Max from time to time.

Flashing on an outfit, Theresa rolls her eyes and leaves as Alex follows after her, dressed for the day.

Downstairs, Alex quickly eats her breakfast before rushing her brothers to get ready so they can walk to their schools. Harper and Nate are both seventeen while Jason is Nate's twin. They also have an older brother, Shane and a younger one, Frankie. Frankie is Justin's and Max's age and from what Alex knows, he's sick.

Arriving to her brothers' school, just down the road from Alex's school Tribeca Prep. Dropping Justin and Max off and signing them in, Alex gives the front desk the regular rule, that only Alex will pick up her brothers since their parents own the Waverly Substation. Giving her brothers hugs, the two boys head to their classroom on time. As for Alex, Harper, Nate and Jason they arrive to their school on time as well.

"Russo!" Their principal calls spotting Alex at her locker. Turning, she spots someone she doesn't know or recognize, "Miss Torres, this is Alex Russo. Russo, this is Michelle Torres. She is a new student here. You are to show her around and get her settled." Just like that, he walks away.

"Okay." Alex nods.

"Good luck, Alex. See you in class." Jason laughs.

"Shut it." Alex smirks.

"Oh, so the badass Alex is returning?" Nate jokes.

"Don't scare the new kid!" Harper giggles seeing Michelle pale.

"Don't worry, Torres. Alex won't hurt you… hopefully." Bolting to their classes as the bell rings, Harper is the only one not in a hurry.

"See you in a while, Alex. Good luck, Michelle. Alex, go easy on her." Winking at her best friend, Harper bursts out laughing as she walks into her first lesson.

"Huh, they are jerks." Alex mutters, "Let me guess, Chemistry first?"

"How did you know?" Michelle asks.

"Knowing our luck, you will end up in all my classes. Good thing it is October."

"Why is it a good thing?"

"Christmas is almost here." Alex jokes. Giggling, Alex's heart flutters hearing the giggles come from the new student, "May I see your schedule?"

"Sure." Passing it over, Alex nods reading it.

"Luck has been proven. Every single lesson together." Alex states passing the paper back, "Let's go to our first class and at lunch I'll show you around."

"Thank you." Michelle smiles nervously. Grabbing her binder and textbook, Alex closes and locks up her locker. Picking up her backpack, Alex signals Michelle to follow silently. Sneaking into the classroom closest to them on the right, it's Chemistry.

"Russo." Her teacher greets.

"Hey." Alex waves, "This is Michelle, our new student to the school." Alex gives Michelle a friendly smile before helping her find a seat.

"Torres, your lab partner will be Russo and Tori." Nodding, Michelle accepts her textbook and gulps seeing all eyes on her.

"Come on, Michelle." Alex encourages Michelle to their lab table, "Tori, give her your seat."

"She can get her own." Cassidy Tori snarls glaring at Michelle.

"Back off, Tori." Alex snaps, "Give her your seat." Scoffing, Tori gets up and grabs a free stool. Tori and Alex are enemies, ever since Fifth Grade. Finding Michelle in her spot, Tori rolls her eyes and sets her new seat next to Michelle.

"Michelle, go get what we need." Tori orders making Michelle flinch.

"Do it yourself while I fill her in on what we are doing this week." Alex narrows her eyes.

"What about you do it?"

"Tori! Russo! Torres! Get to work!" Their teacher roars furiously.

Glaring at Alex, Tori gets up and gathers everything as Alex gets the glasses and the beakers. Michelle however stays seated reading the page they are working on. When the enemies return, Tori does nothing, letting Michelle and Alex do all of the work.

"I hate being paired with you." Alex informs Tori, "I should just mess up every lab so you fail."

"Then do it." Tori smirks knowing Alex won't.

"I'll never sink to your level. But it's a thought." Finishing the lab and taking notes while they do, Tori reaches over to get Michelle's notes but Alex pulls the binder over to her, "Do it yourself, Tori."

Peeking at Tori, Michelle could tell she is furious. Silently thanking Alex for having the guts to stop her, Michelle sighs softly.

Getting up, Tori goes to their teacher, making Alex groan.

"What. A. Baby." Alex mutters finishing off her notes and letting Michelle copy.

"Russo, Torres, let Tori copy your notes." Seeing Tori's smirk, Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"She's the one that didn't pay attention. I'm not helping her and I refuse for Michelle to become her lap dog." Alex states.

"Why is Torres copying your notes?"

"To catch up. She is new here. Didn't you know that?"

"Detention at lunch, Russo."

"Okay."

At the end of the class, Alex gathers her textbook and lends Michelle her notes to catch up. Arriving to her locker, Alex grabs her gym clothes and switches into her gym shoes. Seeing Michelle standing at the doorway of the Chemistry classroom, Alex sighs and grabs her History textbook and binder. Locking her locker, Alex walks over to her.

"Hey, Michelle." Alex greets, "Sorry for going to my locker so quickly."

"It's okay." Michelle speaks softly.

"Let's hunt down your locker. May I see the number they gave you?"

"They didn't give me a locker. Something about that the school is over packed."

Sighing, Alex knowing she is right, "Let's change that."

Taking Michelle's hand, Alex leads her over to her locker.

"Memorize the locker number or where to go, okay?" Alex whispers just loud enough for Michelle to hear.

"Okay."

"This lock is the one I have had since Ninth Grade. But I will share my locker with you." Showing Michelle the lock combination, Alex messes it up and gets Michelle to give it a try. Getting it right and opening the locker, Alex smiles, "Well done." Gathering her things, Alex gives Michelle the middle shelf for her binders and textbooks. Alex gets the top. Ripping off two pieces of paper from her binder, Alex writes her name and tapes it to her shelf, "There, the locker thing is sorted out."

"Thank you, Alex." Michelle smiles.

"No problem, Michelle. Ready for Gym?"

"Sure."

Arriving to the Gym, Alex changes quickly before leaving the change room to introduce Michelle to their Gym teacher. Letting them talk, Alex slips her hair into a ponytail joining Harper, Nate and Jason on the benches.

Talking and laughing together, Alex notices that Michelle is missing. When she returns, she is in her gym clothes. Alex has to admit, Michelle is hot as hell, if not hotter than hell itself.

"The new girl is hot." Jason speaks up eyeing Michelle. Alex silently agrees with him by nodding. Turning to Jason, Alex laughs awkwardly seeing a forming tent between Jason's legs.

"Ew, Jay!" Harper squeals in laughter.

"What?" Jason asks before noticing.

"Run to the shower." Nate chuckles, "Before people notice." Watching Jason leave in a hurry, Alex looks back to Michelle. She is standing all alone and scared. Sighing, Alex gets up, "Where are you going, Alex?"

"Michelle will join us." Alex states before leaving, "Hey, Michelle."

"Hey, Alex." Michelle whispers nervously looking to her.

"Would you like to join my friends and I?" Hearing her gulp looking up where Alex once was, "They don't bite and are not like others here."

"Will they be like earlier?"

"I don't know. Did it scare or hurt you?"

"A bit, yeah."

"I'll protect you." Alex promises.

"Alex!" Seeing Michelle jump and whirl around, Jason Gray tackles Alex with a hug.

"Ew, I don't want your sporty germs all over me!" Alex squeals as Jason lifts her up and spins her around, "Jason, stop. I don't feel good now."

Laughing, Jason puts Alex down on the bench and sits down next to her.

"Nice to see you again. I'm Jason Gray." Jason introduces himself.

"Michelle." Michelle nods nervously, "Are you okay, Alex?"

"I will be." Alex sighs through her nose calming down. Smacking Jason lightly in the arm, Jason laughs again.

"Everyone, get into teams of two." Their teacher speaks as class begins. Immediately, Nate and Harper come down off the stands and team up, leaving Michelle, Alex and Jason. Spotting Tori walking over, Alex bites her lip and stays seated.

"Uhm," Michelle looks to Alex and to the ground shyly.

"Alex, could you be my partner?" Tori asks innocently.

"When hell freezes over." Alex spats before getting up and sighs, "Jason, since you and Tori are more civil, could you be her partner?"

"Why can't the new girl?" Jason pouts.

"Would you trust Tori with Michelle?"

"No way in hell."

"Exactly." As Jason joins Tori, Alex looks to Michelle who is looking at her with relief in her eyes.

"Thank you." Michelle whispers.

"No problem." Alex smiles.

During class, they are learning the basics of basketball, why? Alex just ignored the reasoning. Many girls, like Tori, are girly girls and hate getting sweaty and gross. Alex is honestly surprised Michelle doesn't care and is really athletic. Alex is also athletic from sport camps and wizard training.

Halfway through the class, they are called in to play a real game. Girls against girls and boys against boys to make it fair.

During the game, Alex and Tori are face to face on two different teams. Harper is on Alex's team while Michelle is on Tori's.

Jumping for the basketball when their teacher tosses it into the air, Alex hits it over to Harper. The game begins. Bolting to the net, Harper passes it to Alex and Alex shoots and gets a two-pointer.

When Alex's team is at fifty and Tori's team is a lot lower than Alex's team, Tori kicks Alex's feet out from under her when she jumps to shoot. Landing with a bang, Alex lands on her back, barely able to stop her head from hitting the ground.

"Alex!" Harper gasps running over to her best friend. Shoving Tori to the ground, Harper glares before turning to Alex, who is dazed and unsure of what happened. Michelle hurries over and checks Alex over to make sure she is okay.

"Who did this?" Their teacher growls making Michelle flinch and Tori points at Michelle.

"Liar!" Harper snarls, "I saw everything."

"Michelle Torres and Harper Finkle, you both serve detention at lunch." Noticing that Michelle is worried, Alex knows something is going on with the new girl, "Now, Harper and Michelle, take Alex to the nurse."

Helping Alex to her feet, Harper and Michelle help Alex out of the class and to the health nurse.

Worried, sitting in her third period class, Michelle had to get there on her own and Alex is missing. Somehow, she has actually started liking having Alex around her, to feel safe and protected. Something she rarely feels. Halfway through class, Michelle hears the door of the classroom open, making her look up. Spotting Alex herself, Michelle couldn't help but sigh in relief and smile.

"Sorry for being late." Alex apologizes to her teacher who just signals her to sit down. Taking her seat, Michelle notices that they are on two different sides of the classroom. Frowning, Michelle turns back to her Geography work. There is only one more class left before lunch, Art.

When Geography ends, Alex walks over to Michelle who looks scared from all the students crowding around her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Alex snaps making people turn to her.

"Let's go." The leader of the group speaks up. The leader is her ex-boyfriend, before Alex realized she's a lesbian. The guy, Dean and Alex are still friendly with each other, not friends, but former friends. Dean is the most popular guy in the school and bullies everyone, but not Alex and her friends or his friends, obviously.

Nodding at Dean, he nods back, leaving the room with his lap dogs.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks making it to Michelle.

"I, I don't know." Michelle stutters looking at the only girl and only person who actually cares about her at school.

"How about we go to our locker and head to Art before class starts?" Alex offers.

"Okay." Arriving to their locker, Alex pulls out her Art Kit and notebook. Grabbing her spare notebook for Art, Alex hands it to Michelle, "What is this for?"

"For class? I always have a spare. I got a lot of sketch notebooks at home so you can have that one."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Alex smiles making Michelle smile in return. Once Michelle's binder and textbook are in the locker, Alex locks it when Michelle is ready, "Let's get seats together."

Taking Michelle's hand, Alex guides Michelle to the Art classroom. Once there, Harper, Nate and Jason are there waiting.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Nate asks. Earning himself an eye roll, Alex slowly let's go of Michelle's hand. At the slightest bang, Alex sees Michelle jump and move closer to her. Taking Michelle's hand once again, Alex pretends nothing happened as her friends talk.

When the Art classroom's door opens, the five of them head inside.

"Hey, Alex, join me?" Harper smiles taking her regular seat.

"Uhm," Alex looks from Harper to Michelle and back again to Harper, "I promised Michelle that we would sit together." Harper frowns but nods. Moving to the front desks, Alex sits down with Michelle next to her, "Come join us, Harper." Agreeing, Harper smiles in relief knowing that Alex never meant to hurt her. Sitting down next to Michelle, Nate and Jason join them on the other side.

During Art, they are learning about sketching landscape. Getting into groups of two, you have to be next to that person and it's also assigned. Being partnered up with Michelle, Alex gets Michelle her sketching pencils and they get to work on the assignment.

By the middle of the class, Alex and Michelle are finished their assignment and hands them in. Proud of her first time sketching, Michelle smiles and goes to sit down to find the pencils broken and sketchbook ripped.

Noticing what happened, Alex glares at her friends.

"Which one of you did this?" Alex roars furiously in a whisper.

"Did what?" Jason asks looking up from his work to only find the scene before him, "It wasn't me, Al. I'm not that cruel."

"Who. Did. This!"

"I did, okay?" Harper states, "Go and comfort your new best friend."

"Harper, how could you?" Nate gasps in surprise. Neither brother noticed what Harper did due to the assignment.

"The new girl gets all of the attention and it's always going to be that way. Wouldn't you both be furious?"

"A little, but Alex will always be here to help us."

"I don't care. Alex isn't Alex anymore." Harper points out before returning to the assignment.

"Whatever." Jason mutters returning to his own.

"You're wrong, Harper. Alex is still her. Nothing will change our best friend." Nate argues before going back to his assignment.

Sighing, Alex looks at Michelle who is sitting in her seat, stiff and upset.

"I'll replace everything for you. For now, just use my supplies." Sliding her Art Kit over, Alex flips to a fresh page as the assignments from the beginning of September lands in front of Michelle. After class, Michelle follows Alex to their shared locker and slips the assignments from Art into her backpack and form for her parents to sign and give her money for her Art Kit, "Michelle!" Turning, Michelle smiles seeing Alex rush over to her, "Did you bring a lunch?"

"No." Michelle answers.

"Let's get lunch then go to detention. We have enough time." Alex smiles back.

"Okay." Locking up the locker, Michelle realizes she doesn't have money to pay for lunch. Gulping as Alex pulls her through the crowd, they stop in line, "Uhm, Alex?" Looking at Michelle, Alex frowns seeing the fear in the new girl's eyes.

"Yes, Michelle?"

"I, uhm, don't have the money for lunch." Michelle whispers in admittance.

"I'll buy yours, no worries." Alex reassures.

"How, how are you so nice to me?"

"You're new. You'll need a friend around here, Michelle. This school is more dramatic and a freaking hell of a place to be." Seeing Michelle crack a smile, Alex grins, "You are my new friend, Michelle. Friends help friends."

"Thank you." Giving Alex a hug, Michelle can't help but like being in Alex's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in detention, Alex, Michelle and Harper are divided with the other students talking over each other to be heard. In her regular seat, Alex is staring at Michelle to make sure she is okay. Harper however is glaring at Michelle. Finally, Michelle is keeping her head down terrified and wondering how her parents will react finding out she has had a detention on the first day.

Eating the lunch Alex bought her, Michelle is content. She knows if Alex is needed, she will jump in. At least, at school she will.

Finishing her lunch, Alex gets up and throws out her garbage. Speaking to the teacher in a whisper, the teacher smiles at her and nods', approving whatever Alex is asking. Leaving the teacher, Alex stops at Michelle's desk.

"Come sit with me." Alex whispers. Meeting Michelle's confused eyes, the new girl nods getting up. Leading Michelle to the back, Michelle takes the empty seat next to Alex. Sitting back down, Alex puts her feet on the desk relaxing and playing with her finger nails.

"How did you convince the teacher to allow me to sit back here with you?" Michelle asks looking at her new friend.

"She's our English teacher." Alex grins looking at Michelle, "Besides, she's my favourite teacher and she knows it."

"When is English?"

"We have French next, then it's Math, Music and English last. She is also our Music teacher."

"Wow."

"Yeah, complex." Alex laughs, "But I'm glad you're here. Someone who will understand the non-bird courses. Harper is in Math with us. Nate is in French and Jason is in our English class."

"Do you like your classes?"

"They're not bad. It's the homework that annoys me." Alex admits, "So, Michelle, tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything?"

"Hmm, as you know, my name is Michelle. I'm seventeen. I moved here from Iowa." Michelle pauses not knowing what else to say.

"I'm Alex. Seventeen as well and I lived here my entire life. I have twin younger brothers and my home life is amazing but sometimes overwhelming. My parents own a sandwich shop called Waverly Substation."

"I have no siblings and my dad is cool. Mom is my best friend. My dad is a detective for the police, and my mom is a chef."

"That's so cool!" Alex looks at her friend who looks down blushing.

"Thanks, I guess." Michelle speaks softly.

"You don't have to be shy, Michelle. It's just me."

"I never had a friend who actually cares before." Michelle admits.

"You'll have to get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." Alex promises, "If you want to, my friends call me Al. My brothers call me Lex. You can come up with a nickname for me if you like." Seeing Michelle crack a smile, she nods.

"You can come up with one from me too, if you like."

"Yay!" Michelle laughs softly as Alex does a happy dance.

During French, Math and Music, Alex and Michelle sit together and do their work. They are paired up together on their assignments because Alex always sits alone. Plus no one wants to work with her, even her friends.

Arriving to their English class, Alex and Michelle sit down together and both pull out their binders for the lesson.

"Good afternoon, class." Their teacher speaks walking into the classroom after the bell. Closing the door behind her, she faces the class, "Today we are getting divided into groups of two, and it's to get to know your partner. Because we now have an even number in our class, no one will be alone this time."

As their teacher writes down the pairing on the board, Alex and Michelle are paired together. Once finished, the assignment is due on Friday. It is Monday. Getting a list of questions to ask each other, they are told to turn it into a presentation.

"Would you like to turn our assignment into a PowerPoint?" Alex asks.

"Sure." Michelle smiles. Watching Alex write something down, it's a number.

"Text or call me anytime. Would you like to come over tonight to start the project?" Alex offers.

"I'll have to ask, but I'd like that." Michelle agrees. Once again Alex writes down something, it's an address.

"This is the address to the substation." Nodding, Michelle accepts it and slips both into her pocket.

After class, Alex and Michelle head to their locker and grab their homework, and in Michelle's case, the binders Alex gives her to copy the assignments and notes she has taken.

"See you tonight or tomorrow, Michelle." Alex smiles helping Michelle load her backpack.

"You too, Alex." Michelle smiles back before giving Alex a quick hug. Taking her bag, Michelle exits the school and spots her mom. Filling Connie Torres in on her day, Connie smiles, she's happy her daughter has made a friend.

Driving the car, Michelle looks out the window getting more and more scared. Arriving to their home, Michelle is beyond scared, downright petrified. Taking a deep breath, Michelle climbs out of the car and enters their home.

There stands, Michelle's dad and Connie's husband, Stephen. Closing her eyes, Michelle hears a bang before feeling herself get shoved to the ground.

"Steve!" Connie shouts. Opening her tear-filled brown eyes, Michelle doesn't know what to do. She never does. Watching in horror as Connie gets beaten to a pulp. Taking off her bag, Michelle goes to the house phone but Steve intervenes and starts to beat Michelle. Falling onto the floor, Steve continues like he is a gorilla with endless power in his beatings.

Barely hearing movement, Steve suddenly stops making Michelle look up to see her mom with a metal baseball bat.

"Leave our daughter alone." Connie growls furiously.

"Or what?" Steve laughs, "What will you do, Connie?" As the situation in front of her fades, Michelle sees only black as she passes out.

Over at Waverly Substation, Alex is sitting outside with her brothers laughing and just being together. It has been three hours since school ended and two hours and a half since they got home. Seeing a furious man, her new neighbour, storm out of their apartment, Alex could see some similarities to her new friend.

Determined to get some answers, Alex sends her brothers inside and Alex runs to follow the man.

"Excuse me, sir!" Alex calls speeding up so she is next to him, "Are you new here?"

"Yes." The man answers stopping and looking at Alex.

"I'm Alex Russo." Alex introduces herself, holding out her hand.

"Steve Torres." Steve nods, shaking her hand, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

"No problem. See you around, Mr. Torres." Alex calls out to him as he walks away. Alex can't help but notice the blood and bruises on his hands.

Pretending to act normal, Alex walks back the way she came before disappearing into the crowd of Waverly Place. Arriving to the apartment of Steve Torres, Alex looks at the list looking for his name. Finding it, Alex buzzes in.

"Yes?" Alex hears a nervous voice on the other end.

"Is this the Torres residence?" Alex asks.

"Yes."

"Is there a Michelle Torres with you?"

"How do you know?"

"May I come up and introduce myself?"

"Come on up." Getting the entrance into the apartment building, Alex heads up to apartment, two-eighty.

Once there, Alex knocks on the door. Stepping back so the person on the other end can see her as they look out, the door opens a little.

"Yes?" The woman's voice from before greets.

"Hello. My name is Alex Russo." Alex introduces herself, "I go to school with Michelle."

"Alex?" Alex hears Michelle's weak voice.

"Honey, stay on the couch and keep still." The woman speaks to Michelle.

"Hey, Michelle." Alex greets calmly but overall scared.

"Wait, your new friend, Alex?" The woman asks Michelle.

"Yeah. She protected me at school." Michelle's voice is heard, "She can help, mom."

"I don't know, honey."

"Can we at least go with her for a few hours?"

"You both are welcome to come for dinner. I'm sure my parents and brothers won't mind." Alex steps in.

"Hold on a minute." The woman speaks before closing the door. A few seconds later, Alex hears her unlock the door's chain, "Come on in." Stepping into the apartment, Alex is shocked to see her new friend covered in blood and bruises as she is laying on an icepack for her head.

"What happened?" Alex questions turning to the woman who is in the same appearance, "Did that Steve Torres dude, do this to you both?"

"Wait, you know my dad?" Michelle gasps.

"Ran into him." Alex states, "Well, he was acting suspiciously so I got his name and saw your apartment building. I live in the building next door. Michelle, did he do this?"

"Yes he did." Michelle whispers nodding her head to only wince in pain. Rushing over to her, Alex takes Michelle's hand.

"Come over for dinner, both of you." Alex whispers.

"Mom, can we?"

"Honey, I don't think so." Mrs. Torres sighs.

"Why, Mrs. Torres?" Alex turns to her.

"He will hurt us."

"I won't let him."

"Sweetie, you are amazing at protecting my daughter at school, but here, I don't think you can."

"Please let me try." Alex frowns deeply, "I have ways to protect both of you from him. Ways that are unexplainable."

"Like what?"

"I'm a wizard. With powers." Alex states not kidding. Hearing laughter, the two Torres women stop noticing that Alex isn't kidding.

"You can't be serious." Mrs. Torres speaks, looking worried.

"I am. But you both can't tell anyone I told you. I can't do magic in front of mortals, but I can show you and heal both of you up."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Michelle questions.

"Give me a chance?" Alex begs, "You know what, screw this." Pulling out her wand from her sweater pocket, Alex takes Michelle's hand and Mrs. Torres takes the other hand on Alex's order. Before they can blink, they feel being lifted into the air and in a flash, they land back down gently. They are at Alex's house, not their apartment.

Feeling Alex let her hand go, Michelle and Mrs. Torres watches Alex grab two purple bottles from a shelf.

"These are healing potions. I'm sure you want to keep this a secret from my family and everyone around you." Alex states passing the bottles to both women.

"We do." Mrs. Torres nods before looking at the liquid and chugs it down. Following her mom's lead, Michelle drinks her's. Passing Mrs. Torres a mirror, she looks to find no wounds. Looking at her daughter, Michelle looks just like her.

"Alex!" Alex panics and makes them disappear into an alleyway.

"What just happened?" Michelle asks Alex.

"I'm not supposed to take anyone in there. But, I'm a rule breaker."

"Oh."

"Let's go and have dinner." Helping Michelle to her feet, both Torres women follows Alex into the substation.

"Where have you been?" Jerry asks his daughter.

"Around." Alex grins, "Dad, this is Michelle and her mom, Mrs. Torres. Our new neighbours. I invited them for dinner."

"Why wasn't your mom or I told about this?"

"It just happened."

"Alex, you have to plan something like this with someone else."

"Okay, so Michelle and I talked at school and I invited her over to do homework. It's not my fault that I just found out she's also our new neighbour." Alex caves smiling amused.

"Alex," Jerry sighs.

"Honey, it's fine." Theresa steps in overhearing what was going on, laughing, "We are only ordering in, we'll just add two more onto our plan."

"Okay." Jerry agrees.

"Mrs. Torres, Michelle, this is my mom, Theresa and my dad, Jerry." Alex introduces.

"It's nice to meet you both." Jerry smiles.

"It's nice to meet you both." Theresa speaks at the same time as Jerry.

"You too." Michelle speaks shyly.

"I'm Connie." Connie shakes hands with Theresa and Jerry, holding Michelle close to her.

"Would you both like to go upstairs with Alex and look around?" Theresa offers.

"Okay." They agree before following Alex upstairs.

"Jerry, something is wrong." Theresa whispers.

"What?" Jerry asks.

"Connie and Michelle are acting how I did and still do around women. But they are acting like this around you."

"Why me? I didn't do anything?" Jerry points out.

"I'm not blaming you. But do you remember how I protected our kids from women and their friends' mothers?"

"Because you were abused by your mother your whole life."

"Exactly. What if they are going through it?"

"If they are, do you think Alex knows?"

"When I went out back to look for her, I found two empty healing potions." Jerry admits.

"Wait, Alex must know. Why else would the potions be empty?"

"If it happened, Alex used magic to get them in and out of the lair."

"Jerry, who cares about that at this moment. We have to get Michelle and Connie to confess to us."

If only they know that they are right on the money.

Upstairs in the loft, Connie looks around as Michelle hovers around her.

"ALEX IS HOME!" They hear squealing from above them. Watching Alex move toward the stairs leading upstairs to the bedrooms, two young boys appear and tackle Alex with hugs.

"Who are they?" Max asks pointing to their guests.

"Our new neighbours." Alex informs her twin brothers, "Go play your video games, do homework and no eating before dinner."

"Okay, Lex." Justin smiles nodding, "Don't forget to give your new friend a good night kiss later."

"Justin!" Alex gasps as the brothers run upstairs before Alex has the chance to get back at Justin, "I do not know them." Alex blushes turning to face Michelle and Connie. Giggling, Michelle tries to stop but laughs harder when Alex rolls her eyes giggling with her, "You may have a seat on the couch if you like, Mrs. Torres. Michelle, would you like to start our homework?"

"Sure. Is that okay with you, mom?" Michelle asks.

"Of course." Connie hesitates.

"Mrs. Torres, would you like to come up as well?" Alex offers.

"Yeah, mom. Please?"

"Okay." Connie smiles feeling better. Following Alex upstairs, Alex opens her bedroom's door and lets the two Torres women in first.

"You may lie on my bed, Mrs. Torres. To get some rest. Michelle will be here while you rest." Alex promises.

"Thank you, Alex." Connie gives Alex a hug before going towards the bed. The second that her head hits the pillows, Connie's eyes close as she starts to fall asleep.

"Thank you for all of this, Alex." Michelle whispers facing her friend.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Alex smiles. Seeing a little hurt expression appear on Michelle's face, Michelle nods, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No, you didn't." Michelle answers. Feeling Alex kiss her cheek as she takes Alex's hand, Michelle faces her friend, "I guess, a part of me wishes what your brother said would come true."

"Do you like girls, Mitchie?" Alex asks testing the nickname she has come up for her friend.

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

"Yes I do." Seeing Mitchie smile, Alex grins, "May I kiss you?" Looking behind her at Connie, Mitchie turns back to Alex nodding. Slowly moving in, Mitchie closes her eyes letting Alex lead. Feeling Alex's soft lips on her's, Mitchie can't help but like it, kissing her female friend. Kissing Alex back, they kiss at a slow pace, not speeding up or pulling away.

Feeling her heart pound in her chest, Mitchie places her left hand on Alex's cheek as she feels Alex's free hand on her waist.

Hearing voices and running feet, the two friends slowly come out of their own little world and pull away.

"Michelle? Alex?" They hear Connie's voice. Looking to her in surprise, Mitchie gets shy as Alex pulls her protectively behind her, "Whoa, girls, nothing bad is going to happen. I heard everything and Michelle, your dad will hate you for the possibility of you liking the kiss. But I don't care. You can't stop love." Mitchie nods, "And Alex, promise me you will protect my daughter and will always be with her, friends or girlfriends."

"I promise." Alex speaks happily, "I like your mom, Mitchie."

"Thanks." Mitchie smiles as Connie chuckles and kisses her daughter's head.

"Time for dinner you two." Connie informs them leaving the room with Alex leading.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting home, Connie peeks into the apartment before making Mitchie run to her room. Seeing Steve there on the couch drinking alcohol, Connie closes the door and makes her way to the kitchen.

"Where were you two?" Steve asks furiously as he gets up from the couch and walks over to her.

"Neighbours. They invited Michelle and I to dinner." Connie answers nervously, "We could introduce you to them."

"Let's go." Steve smirks darkly, "Maybe they can teach me new ways to punish Michelle."

"Would you like Michelle to stay or come with us?"

"Come."

"Michelle, time to go." Connie calls out. In a rush, Mitchie joins them and they make their way over to the apartment building next door.

Once there, Mitchie is holding Connie's hand leading the group with Connie between her and Steve. Buzzing the apartment, Jerry answers. Letting them up, Connie knocks on the door and Jerry lets them inside.

"Alex! We have guests!" Theresa calls up the stairs. Walking down, Mitchie spots her friend yawning.

"Are they important?" Alex mumbles tired. Spotting Connie and Mitchie, Alex smiles, "Yes they are."

"Honey, take Michelle upstairs to finish your homework." Jerry speaks up.

"Yes, dad. Come on up, Michelle." Starting to make her way to Alex, Steve pulls her back roughly.

"We are going home." Steve growls.

"Steve, Michelle and Alex are partners in classes. They have homework to do." Connie explains fearfully.

"She's just a brat. How can you keep your grades up with that brat?" Steve grabs Mitchie's other arm and begins to shake her.

"LET HER GO!" Alex shouts running over and shoving Steve away, "Get out of my house!"

"Fine. Michelle, Connie let's go."

"They aren't going anywhere with you." Alex snarls, clenching her hands into fists.

"What are you going to do, kid?" Reaching for her wand in her sweater's pocket, Jerry stops her.

"Get out of here." Jerry snaps, "Or I will call the police."

"Okay man, there is no reason to go that far." Steve laughs. Before Steve could react, Alex fires a kick between his legs. Collapsing, Alex gets pulled back by Connie and Mitchie.

"Stay the hell away from them or," Mitchie covers Alex's mouth. Licking Mitchie's hand, Mitchie pulls away amused but more scared.

"Or what, kid?" Steve groans on the ground.

"You don't want to get on my family's bad side." Jerry steps in, "You are already pushing my buttons and you are already on my daughter's bad side."

"Your daughter deserves to be punished." Steve smirks darkly.

"She will be later. Now get out of my home."

Struggling to get up, Steve leads the Torres family out.

When they get home, Alex watches from the bedroom window to see Mitchie get beaten. Knowing she will be punished herself, Alex makes her way outside, sneaks over to Mitchie's building and over to the fire escape. Hearing banging above her, Alex stands at the bottom steps to soon discover, Mitchie.

Holding Mitchie to her, Alex is happy it's the middle of the night.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Alex whispers. Feeling Mitchie shake her head, she tightens her grip on Alex's sweater.

"Don't leave me." Mitchie mumbles, scared.

"I won't." Alex promises, "Ever." Gently lifting Mitchie's chin, Alex inspects the damage, "Are you okay?"

"I will be." Mitchie answers in a whisper, "I'm just scared."

"I would be too. But I don't want you to fight back and make everything worse for you and your mom." Nodding in agreement, Mitchie leans in and kisses Alex's lips. Kissing Mitchie back, Alex holds her closer and tightly, but careful of the beatings.

Surprised to feel Mitchie's tongue on her lips, Alex opens her mouth, allowing Mitchie entrance. As the kiss deepens, Mitchie is nervous. She's never had her first kiss before meeting Alex. She has to admit though; kissing Alex is the definition of perfect.

Breaking the kiss slowly, Mitchie takes Alex's hand and takes her up the fire escape to her bedroom. Once there, Mitchie leads the way through her open window. Thankfully Mitchie's door is locked and only her lamp is on. Seeing the damage caused by Steve, Alex takes Mitchie to her bed and they both lay down silently.

"While I'm here, no one will hurt you." Alex whispers to Mitchie. Watching Mitchie closely, the brunette shifts, but winces at the movement. Upset she can't help without leaving then returning, Alex wishes she could.

Ignoring the pain, Mitchie cuddles up to Alex afraid to fall asleep in case Steve breaks the lock on her door, like he did in Iowa a few times.

"Stay with me, tonight? Please?" Mitchie begs Alex in a whisper.

"Of course." Alex agrees immediately. Quietly kicking off her shoes as Mitchie does the same, the two pairs of shoes land on the rug. Sitting up, Mitchie goes under the covers before Alex follows her. Laying back down, Alex and Mitchie cuddle up to each other. Hearing the angry voice from Steve and the scared voice of Connie through the closed door, Alex grows furious but knows she can't help because she isn't supposed to be there. Debating on whether or not to take Mitchie to her apartment, but seeing how Mitchie is crying while drifting to sleep, "Would you like to go to my place?" Alex offers softly.

"I want to, but what about my mom? What if something happens?" Mitchie whispers scared.

"I wish I could do something to end this pain of yours."

"I wish my family was like yours."

"I use magic for pretty much everything, but I am learning to live without it. Took me around, ten years with magic to learn that."

"How old were all of you when you gained your powers?"

"You have to be seven before the magic kicks in, usually. Max and I were the ones who abused magic. While Justin, he didn't as much. But the boys are still learning and being kids. I'm learning to not use magic for everything." Alex giggles softly, "But, magic is fun to use."

"I would like to get to know you more, Alex."

"I would like to get to know you more too, Mitchie." Hearing Mitchie yawn, Alex strokes Mitchie's hair soothingly. Hearing the screaming and feeling Mitchie flinch, Alex holds her friend closer and shielding her as if something will happen to her, "Shh, I got you." Alex whispers sitting up and backing up against the headboard. Sitting up with Alex, Mitchie immediately moves into Alex's arms.

Feeling her phone buzz in her sweater front pocket, Alex pulls it out to see she has an incoming phone call from the house. Answering it, Alex whispers.

"Hello?" She whispers.

"Where are you, Alex?" She hears her dad's voice.

"With Mitchie." Alex answers. As the argument gets louder, Jerry hears it from his end.

"Protect her, honey. Do you have your wand with you?"

"Yes I do."

"Good. Protect Michelle at all costs from the Steve character."

"Could I use magic on him if needed?" Alex asks smiling.

"Yes."

"Sweet, you never said that before." Hearing the excitement in her friend's voice, Mitchie heard the full conversation, both ends.

"I know. Don't get used to it."

"I won't. I'll be home in the morning."

"Good. Make sure Michelle is okay and will know that you are coming home, when you do leave."

"Sounds good to me. Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Alex."

"You too, daddy." Hanging up, Alex looks at Mitchie, "Ready to go to sleep?"

"Yes I am." Mitchie answers, "You?"

"After a good night kiss." Alex smirks. Rolling her eyes with a smile, Mitchie chuckles.

"Okay." Letting Alex lead this time, Alex leans in and pecks Mitchie's lips. Cupping her cheek, Alex gently pulls Mitchie closer to her. Deepening the kiss slowly, Mitchie allows Alex entrance.

Hearing banging on the door, the two girls jump apart.

Freezing, Alex stares at the door while Mitchie holds her breath.

"Michelle, open this fucking door right now!" Steve roars making Mitchie flinch and whimper as she covers her mouth, scared.

"Steve, leave Michelle alone. Take your anger out on me." Connie begs.

"No! I need my punching bag." Steve fires back. Slowly crawling out of bed, Mitchie silently makes Alex go behind her door before Mitchie opens it. Immediately getting punched in the face, Mitchie holds her bleeding lip, "You took too long, Michelle. Now, who is in here with you?"

"No one." Mitchie answers.

"Michelle," Steve warns, "Don't make me search your room."

"Just me." Alex steps out from behind the door furiously.

"Ah, Alex Russo." Steve nods amused.

"Steve Torres." Alex returns faking a smile, "Took you long enough to realize it's me."

"Whatever. Now, why are you here? In my daughter's bedroom. How did you get in?"

"Are you blind? Can't you see the freaking open window? Besides, Michelle and I are friends and I came to check up on her before going back home." Alex shrugs her shoulders seeing Steve narrow his eyes in anger, "You'll get lines doing that. You know, near your eyes. It will show your age, Steve Torres. Proving you're not young, just old."

"Why you stupid, idiotic, brat!" Clenching his fist, Steve fires a punch but Alex just moves in time.

"I'm faster than you think." Alex taunts, "Plus you're predictable." Alex knows Connie and Mitchie are scared for her, but Alex is also afraid of Steve, but won't show it. She has magic on her side and being bullied growing up, physically, Alex knows how to predict the bully's next move.

"Alex," Mitchie whispers afraid.

"Get out of my house, Alex Russo." Steve growls.

"No. The only one not wanted here, is you." Alex fires back, "Besides, I'm sleeping over."

"Are you hearing this, Connie?!" Steve rounds on his wife making Connie's close to invisible smile disappear quickly.

"I'll only leave if Mrs. Torres and Michelle come with me, Steve. That is the only way to get rid of me for the night." Alex smirks, "It's your call."

Letting Steve look to Connie, then to Alex, and repeat the action, Alex clicks her tongue to the sound of the ticking of a clock.

"Stop doing that!" Steve shouts before shoving Alex to the ground. Seeing him move toward Mitchie, Alex trips him before jumping on him, beating him to a pulp as payback for hurting Connie and Mitchie.

Feeling either Mitchie or Connie pull her off, they pull Alex back.

"Alex, I think you should go home." Alex hears Connie's sad tone of voice.

"No." Alex argues.

"Please, Alex. Take Michelle with you too." Looking to Mitchie, Alex could see the fear written all across her friend's face.

"Only if you come too." Alex crosses her arms glaring down at Steve.

"Fine, Russo. Take the sluts. But I," Alex kicks Steve in the face knocking him out.

"Pack, now." Alex orders the two females gently. Hearing Connie leave, Alex drags Steve by his feet into the living room, and man, is he heavy.

Returning to Mitchie, she is crying on her bed with her backpack on the floor at her feet.

"Oh, Mitch." Alex whispers before pulling her friend into a gentle hug. Feeling Mitchie relax in her embrace, Mitchie cries into Alex's chest.


End file.
